Zero Inspiration
by mariakay
Summary: Macy Misa knew what Nicholas Lucas was like when it came to falling for girls. She knew all the steps of the process, so why couldn't he just break out of this particular one and write a song already? PHM Challenge #8


**Zero Inspiration  
**jonasoneshot

* * *

  
**a/n: **I never thought I'd write another fan fiction story, but here I am writing one for the show, Jonas. It's such a cute show that I just could not resist, even if the show doesn't target my particular age group. Eh, if it did, it wouldn't be the same. Anyways, my disclaimer; I don't own the show, Jonas or anything affiliated with the show nor do I own Sara Bareilles's lyrics to Bottle It Up. This one-shot was inspired by the PHM Challenge #8. So yeah, enjoy!

_There'll be girls across the nation that  
will eat this up babe, I know that its your  
soul but could you bottle it up - _SB.

Knowing full well what he was like when he "_fell_" for girls; Macy Misa couldn't understand why he was being so difficult, at least, this time around. He was never the type to bottle up his emotions; it just didn't seem right when it came to him. She knew the signs and yet even with all these particular so-called signs, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they weren't pretenses.

It just didn't seem real.

Of course, he could argue that this time was different and maybe it was. But come on now, the guy was a martyr or, at the very least, a man who sacrificed his heart for a good song. Nicholas Lucas was not the type to bottle up his emotions. He was too intense to keep those emotions locked inside, for one thing, he didn't have the patience to do so. Well that was what Macy speculated after knowing the guy for three years.

And actually friend knowing him, the type of knowing where a person got to know another person. Not the knowing that was obsessive fan stalking-like knowing. Now, don't get her wrong, Macy still had her moments. Which usually occurred during live performances, like a concert per say. After all, it was hard to break a bad habit that she had accumulated over the years. Besides, Macy had heard that it took twice as long to erase a bad habit in comparison to creating one.

Again, Macy still couldn't understand why he couldn't just let it out. Couldn't understand why it was taking him so long.

Nick never held in his emotions, even though he was the quote on quote smart one or intense one, he was never rational when it came to the matters of the heart. Which was why Macy was so confused as to why he couldn't just write it out. In fact, he refused to. It was the only step that Nick hadn't gotten too.

Usually, his emotions were already on paper in the form of a song. Usually, his feelings were already a guaranteed number one hit. But somehow, Nick didn't budge. It was apparent that it was taking a toll on him and that was where Macy decided to put a stop to it.

Which was why she was currently standing in a war-zone.

Grimacing at the sight he made, Macy ran her tongue over her teeth, inhaling slowly.

"Nicholas Lucas," it came out louder then she had intended but he continued to persistently ignore her.

Moving slowly, Macy picked up several crumpled pieces of paper as she went along. Taking one, Macy unfolded it against her jeans. Recognizing the familiar boyish handwriting as she skimmed the lyrics. Biting her lip, Macy concluded that they were intense but not in a good way.

Honesty being her best policy, "You know, Nick, you aren't good at this angst stuff. Knock it down a notch."

She could see Nick bristle at her comment but he still continued to adamantly ignore her. Of course, he naturally expected her praise. After all she was their self-proclaimed number one super fan. But then, what kind of fan would she be, Macy reasoned to herself, if she lied to him.

He was trying to hard. The lyrics showed it and he still hadn't reached the last step in his crushing phase.

"Misa, shut it."

His voice broke her reverie, the impolite tone shattering Macy's helpful attitude.

So Nick wanted to play it that way, well then, she'd give it right back. Changing her stance, Macy smirked, "What you gonna do to shut me up, Lucas?"

Finally, his eyes drifted upward, "If you weren't a girl."

"Like you could actually take me," her competitive side was getting the best of her and Macy knew she was baiting him. If this had occurred three years prior, Macy would have allowed him to win this battle of wills. But she wasn't the same Macy Misa from three years prior, so Nicholas Lucas would just have to figure out how to win this fight, not that Macy would let him, of course.

Nick blinked.

"I win," Macy proclaimed.

Nick scowled.

Rolling her dark eyes, "Oh, get over it Lucas. I'm sure you'll survive."

She knew that if Nick wasn't so frustrated, he'd say something that would cause her to beat him with her hockey stick. But either he had regained his common sense or his frustrations won over his need to argue with Macy.

Well, whatever it was it caused Nick to let out a long suffering growl, "I don't get it!"

"Get what?"

Silence. Before, "This!"

"Nick, you're two points shy of a genius, but you have to be a little bit more clear."

"Three."

"Okay, you're totally not making any sense now."

"I'm three points shy of a genius."

"Oh all that is cherry jello!"

"Cherry jello?"

"Yes, Nick. Cherry jello."

Pause. Grumble. Shuffling of paper, "I can't talk to you about this."

Macy sighed before throwing one of the crumpled balls of paper at Nick, "Don't be ridiculous, that's why Joe, Stella, and Kevin sent me up here."

Another scowl, "They sent you up here to talk to me?"

"You know Nick, if you didn't have your head so far up your butt, you'd realize that I do things on my own will. Not because people tell me what to do. You know me better then that."

"Sorry."

Letting out a sigh, Macy crossed over to where he was sitting. Leaning against his desk, "It's fine. Now tell me, what's been going on in that curly little head of yours?"

"I don't know."

This was going to be like pulling teeth, "You don't know?"

Nick closed his eyes before speaking, "I mean, I don't understand why I can't write a song. I got nothing. I've been sitting up here the entire weekend trying to write a song, but I just can't. I've got absolutely nothing except that garbage."

"Because, you dolt, you didn't actually like her."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes. I. Did."

"No. You. Didn't."

"Yes."

"Nick, no, shut up. You didn't like her, not anymore then you liked Maria and Penny. It was all artificial or puppy love, whatever you want to call it. Now, you haven't liked a girl in a while and you haven't written a good love song in a while either. Tiffany was just someone that caught your eye, she was just someone you forced yourself into liking. And that's why you couldn't write a song."

Nick sighed, reflected on her words before saying, "Actually, I kind of disagree."

"Are you really trying to argue with me, Lucas? Especially, when I'm trying to enlighten you?"

"God, you're cute when you get all angry."

Shocked and baffled, "Excuse me?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" Nick asked.

Macy nodded mutely, unable to really comprehend the words that left his lips.

"I've never been the victim of word vomit, but I guess now is a good time as any. Look, Misa, I've actually come up with a theory that's been loitering in my mind for the past thirty minutes that you've been here."

His gaze was intent on her face, as if searching for something hidden in the depths of her eyes. Macy actually felt unnerved under his gaze but was unwilling to break the moment.

Nick ran a hand through his hair before saying, "See, I think the reason why I can't write a good song is because I got mixed up. I went after the wrong girl, she's not you. Because for the past thirty minutes, you've been up here, I've got a hundred different lyrics running through my mind. And I'm pretty sure, it's because of you. Macy Misa, I think you've just inspired Jonas' next number one hit."

"Cherry jello."

A rare, once in a blue moon smile appeared on Nick's face, "Yeah, I think I've found the right words for our next song."

Slowly, the smile appeared on her face as she realized what had just transpired. Un-freaking believable, Macy Misa had just inspired Nicholas Lucas.

God, she could feel a fan girl moment coming on. But thankfully, Macy resisted the temptation.

And wanna know something? He pretty much stole the title from her favorite phrase, _Cherry Jello._

**fin.**


End file.
